Hover
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Suite de Les pensées d'un Malfoy et réponses aux reviews du dernier chapitre.


**Auteure** : Genevieve Black  
  
**Titre** : Hover. Planer en anglais...  
  
**Genre** : Euh... Drame. Encore, ouais, je sais...  
  
**Résum** : Une suite, un final à Les pensées d'un Malfoy. Maman, c'est finiiiiiiiiii! :'(((  
  
**Disclamers** : L'histoire est à moi, et j'en suis riche.  
  
**NDLA** : Bah voilà... On me l'a demandé, alors voici. Je ne sais pas si c'est à la hauteur, mais j'aurai aumoins essayé. Bisous. Gen  
  
**RAR** :  
  
**Melhuiwen** : Kikou ! Ça va ! ? Je suis contente que tu aime et j'espère que la suite et fin te plaira. On se reparle ! kisses.  
  
**Dreyd** : Mouah ah ah ah ah. Bah non, je mets la suite. Mais j'avoue que j'avais pas très envie, lol. Mes gènes sadiques. Ou bien cette fic en cours que j'avais pas très envie de laisser de côté pour quelques minutes... Kisses !  
  
**KTK** : Je sais, je suis michante. Mais tu vois, je mets la fin ! Pas sure que je serai gentille à la fin.. bisou et merci !  
  
**Flore** : Euh... tiens. Lis. Moi je me sauve, j'ai pas envie que tu me tue. Bisou et merci !  
  
**Shiny-misS** : Kikou ! Mdr, c'est super, les fins comme ça, voyons ! Mdr². Bonne lecture et merci du review ! bisou.  
  
**Lisandra** : Non non non, c'était pas fini. Si tu lis encore... merci et bisou !  
  
**Myncat** : Mouah ah ah ah ah² ! Sadique est mon deuxième prénom. Lol. Bonne lecture et merci. Biz.  
  
**Rapi** : Fière que tu aime ! J'espère que ça sera toujours le cas... voyons, il me semble que le mot méchante revient souvent. Pas normal. Moi qui suis SI gentille et SI généreuse avec vous. Mdr. Bisou !  
  
**Princesse Magique** : Ça, très chère ( mouarf ) c'est ce que tu découvriras ici-bas. Bonne lecture ! Et michi ! Kisses !  
  
Merci à tous, même ceux qui review pas. Bah ouais, je vais pas vous bouder, même si vous êtes avares. Mdr. Je love all of you !  
  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Hover_**  
  
Je croyais que ce serait facile. Court, éphémère. Pour moi, la mort n'était qu'une étape, et ma vie un spectacle dont j'étais le témoin muet. Je me disais que quoi qu'il arrive, que quoi que je fasse, ça arriverait. Ma destinée était tracée d'avance, chaque minute me rapprochait indéniablement de la fin, de ma fin.  
  
Tout le monde meurt un jour. C'est inévitable. On s'y prépare, inconsciemment. On aimerait mourir de vieillesse, dans notre lit chaud et douillet, alors que l'on rêve. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas tous cette chance. Il y a les maladies, les accidents, les meurtres...  
  
Je souffre. Pour des monstres comme Voldemort, la mort n'est pas assez. Il m'a provoqué en duel, s'amuse maintenant avec moi, me lance Doloris et Cruciatus. Il aime tellement les hurlements de douleur... Il s'en nourrit. Comme la drogue ou le sexe pour d'autres, l'objet de sa jouissance est la domination. Enlevez-lui ce pouvoir et vous n'aurez plus qu'un homme hanté par son passé, par son désir de vengeance.  
  
Je hurle à m'en déchirer la voix. Des milliers de poignards invisibles me picorent insatiablement les os. Et lui, il rit. Glacial. Il lève enfin le sort et je m'écroule sur le sol, tremblant.  
  
- Stupides amoureux des moldus, crache Voldemort. La réalité est différente des contes de fée. Le mal l'emporte sur le bien. Et bientôt, je gouvernerai.  
  
- Jamais...  
  
- Et qui m'en empêchera ? Toi ?  
  
Il s'approche et darde sur moi un regard de haine et de dégoût.  
  
- Tu aurais dû me rejoindre lorsqu'il en était encore temps. Ensemble, nous aurions fait de si grandes choses... Hélas, il est trop tard...  
  
_**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche...  
**_  
- Mon seul regret, c'est que tu ne me verras pas savourer ma victoire et massacrer les tiens.  
  
**_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._**  
  
Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire. Parce que partir sans même avoir essayer serait lâche. Je trahirais la confiance que tous ont mis en moi. Ils ont droit à la paix, à un monde sur. Les morts doivent être vengés.  
  
Alors je me relève, même si cela me fait atrocement souffrir, et lui fais face. Je le face dans les yeux et, sans ciller, fais apparaître l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Et subitement, la lui enfonce dans le ventre, puis la retire. Il porte ses main à la blessure et regarde le sang qui teinte ses doigts, comme hypnotisé.  
  
- On ne peut me tuer, murmure-t-il.  
  
Sûrement, je frappe à nouveau. La lame lui transperce ce qui lui tient lieu de coeur et il gémit. Nous sommes proches, et je peux sentir sa peur.  
  
- C'est terminé, Tom.  
  
Il tourne ses yeux vers moi et je peux voir ses pupilles se dilater tandis que le peu de vie qui y subsistait le quitter. Il s'effondre sur le sol à son tour, et je ferme les yeux un instant, puis les rouvre.  
  
Je vacille et recule. La douleur endormie se réveille. Rien n'a changé. Je ne me sens pas mieux. J'ai toujours ces images dans ma tête, ces morts qui me suivent. Tout est comme avant. J'ai simplement un peu plus de sang sur les mains. Celui de mon ennemi, certes, mais cela change-t-il vraiment quelque chose ?  
  
Avant d'être Voldemort, cet homme étendu à mes pieds était Tom Elvis Jedusor. Son Lui de 16 ans avait raison ; nous sommes fondamentalement semblables, lui et moi. Il est mon côté noir, ce que j'aurais pu devenir. J'ai toujours craint de lui ressembler. De me réveiller un beau matin et de m'apercevoir que j'ai changé. Mais en tuant Voldemort, j'ai aussi anéanti ce côté sombre, cette ombre de noirceur qui planait au-dessus de moi.  
  
Je tombe à genoux, et roule sur le dos. Chaque mouvement est une torture. J'ai si mal que j'en ai la nausée. Mourir est douloureux. Mais cela s'atténue progressivement. Je suis pris dans un brouillard, flottant quelque part entre la conscience et l'inconscience. Si je ferme les yeux, je sais que je ne les rouvrirai pas. Alors je lutte un peu. Pas trop. Juste assez.  
  
L'aube. Mon moment favori. J'aime y voler, courir après le soleil levant. Magnifique astre, si pur, si beau. C'est la vie, c'est le renouveau. Un commencement.  
  
Le ciel l'accueille dans un artifice de couleur et de teintes vives. Rose, bleu, jaune, orange... J'ai le coeur gros en pensant que c'est la dernière fois que je vois ce spectacle.  
  
Pour la première fois en plus de deux ans, je ressens l'envie de vivre, d'être digne de mon titre de Survivant. J'aimerais connaître d'autres matins, d'autres débuts tels que celui-là.  
  
Et aimer. Ne pas avoir peur de le faire, de le dire, pour ne pas faire mal, pour ne pas risquer de perdre une nouvelle fois.  
  
Je m'en veux d'avoir rejeter tous ceux qui comptaient pour moi. Je sais que je leur ai fait du mal. Hermione, Ron, même Ginny, qui ne cherchait qu'à nous aider à retrouver ce que nous avions perdu. L'amitié. Je me suis enfui, mais jamais sans ressentir sur moi et en moi leurs regards blessés. Je ne voulais que les protéger en les éloignant de moi. J'étais dangereux.  
  
Et puis il y a eu Draco. À l'apparence dure, indomptable, mais au fond apeuré. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, sous cette image d'être une indestructible brute indépendante. J'ai décidé de l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui. Et malgré moi, c'est arrivé. A tout moment, je priais pour qu'il aille bien. Espion, je savais qu'il risquait la mort, peine réservée aux traîtres. J'avais besoin d'être près de lui, de veiller sur lui.  
  
Il m'a sauvé. Sans doute ne le sait-il pas. En renouant avec le monde réel, je me suis éloigné du gouffre dans lequel je me précipitais.  
  
Les gens changent. Il suffit parfois qu'on leur offre une alternative.  
  
Je l'ai aimé, lui, mon meilleur ennemi, mon ancien rival. Je souris en repensant à sa proposition de me kidnapper et de m'emmener loin d'ici. Mais le temps file et moi... et bien je me sens partir, doucement.  
  
J'ai l'impression de planer. Des sentiments étranges m'enveloppent et je me sens comme dans un cocon douillet. Un tel bonheur m'était jusqu'alors inconnu. Comme si tous mes tourments s'effaçaient, autre chose que je croyais impossible.  
  
La joie, la peine, la colère, rien de tout cela n'a plus d'importance, il me semble. À part lui. Il est là, soudain. Ses bras m'agrippent à la fois tendrement et passionnément. Mes joues sont humides de ses larmes. Il pleure et je ne trouve qu'à lui sourire, ému. Ses pleurs sont pour moi, je le sais.  
  
Il me murmure des mots mais je ne les entends pas. Ou peut-être que je ne le veux pas, tout simplement. Mais son souffle chaud caresse ma joue et je frissonne.  
  
Je crois qu'il a compris. Moi aussi. Il lève la tête un moment, jetant un regard aux alentours. Personne. Il déglutit et reporte son attention sur moi. Non, personne ne viendra, du moins pas pour l'instant. Pour mon ultime combat, j'avais choisi un endroit éloigné, une grande clairière délimitée par un boisé de pins. Je ne voulais rien pour nous gêner. Et comme je ne connais que trop bien Tom, il est venu, prêt à relever le défi que je lui proposais. J'avais tout prévu.  
  
Je connaissais, contrairement à lui, le contenu de la prophétie de Trelawnay, et j'étais prêt à mourir, s'il le fallait.  
  
Mourir pour l'espoir d'un jour nouveau. D'un monde en paix. Qu'importe si je n'étais plus là pour le voir. Je réussirais. Je me l'étais promis. Et je n'ai pas failli.  
  
Je me sens si léger, telle une plume dansant dans la brise. Je n'ai plus mal, ni ne sens le sang s'échappant lentement de la plaie béante sur ma poitrine. Je ne me rappelle même plus à quelle étape du combat elle est apparue.  
  
l'horizon, le soleil se lève. Il nous enveloppe, mon compagnon et moi, de ses premiers rayons paresseux. Ils font briller ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Pour un peu, je me croirais déjà au paradis, aux côtés d'un ange.  
  
- Ne pars pas...  
  
Les mots m'effleurent. Aussi beaux et doux soient-ils, ils ne me retiendront pas. Pas même si je le voulais vraiment. Alors que l'aube pointe, je souhaite uniquement me reposer. Retrouver les êtres chers que j'ai perdus.  
  
- Je suis fatigué, Draco, parvins-je à souffler.  
  
Une larme coule encore, quittant son royaume d'argent. Je sais qu'il comprend.  
  
- Alors c'est terminé ? Fait-il, refusant toutefois d'abandonner.  
  
- Non, tout commence, le contredis-je.  
  
- Sans toi ?  
  
- Sans moi.  
  
- Je ne pourrai pas...  
  
- Tu le feras. Pour moi.  
  
Il referma la bouche, ravalant ses dernières contradictions. Cet échange a drainé mes forces. Quelques étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Je les ferme un moment. Je sais qu'il pose les siens sur le cadavre de Voldemort, à quelques mètres de nous.  
  
- Rien n'est immortel.  
  
- Les sentiments le sont.  
  
Il sursaute. Il ne croyait pas avoir parlé à voix haute. Aussitôt, il resserre son étreinte sur moi. Je soupire.  
  
- Tu as raison. Pardonne-moi.  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le fais. Mes membres sont engourdis. Je ne sens plus ni mes gambes, ni mes bras. Ma tête me semble si lourde... C'est avec un nouveau soupire que je la niche dans son cou. Il me caresse la nuque de ses longs doigts graciles. Je me détends un peu plus.  
  
- J'aimerais revenir en arrière et tout effacer. Empêcher toutes ces horreurs, t'empêcher d'avoir tant mal.  
  
Mon sourire meurt contre sa peau. Ses propos remplis d'innocence et de promesses muettes m'attendrissent.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons aller contre le destin, parvins-je difficilement à dire.  
  
Il m'écarte doucement et me regarde. Il perçoit comme moi mon souffle saccadé, mon pouls fuyant. Il me repose sur l'herbe verte et humide de la rosée matinale. Il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser, car je n'ai pas la force d'y répondre. J'ai froid, mais mon coeur est rempli d'un feu ardent. Cette flamme qui ne s'éteindra jamais, même dans la mort.  
  
Mon amour. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire ces mots, mais ils restent bloqués dans ma gorge.  
  
- Je sais, fait-il d'une voix étranglée. Je t'aime aussi.  
  
Je tente un sourire mais n'en esquisse qu'un. Pâle reflet de mon bonheur.  
  
Le froid s'engouffre plus profondément en moi. Au loin, les cris de joie se mêlent aux larmes des découvertes. J'entends l'écho des pas qui heurtent le sol, courant vers nous. Mais je quitte déjà. Pas d'autres adieux. Je capture une dernière fois l'intensité de prunelles argentées avant de fermer les yeux.  
  
- Il se repose enfin, fit simplement Draco, la voix tremblante, à ceux qui avaient accouru.  
  
**FIN**  
  
Alors voilà... Ainsi se termine cette épopée. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Merci d'avoir suivi jusque là! Kisses,  
  
Gen 


End file.
